The present invention relates to a horse blanket, and particularly relates to a blanket that covers the withers of a horse.
A horse blanket typically covers the back and sides of a horse from the shoulders to the tail. Some blankets further cover the withers of the horse. However, movement of the horse""s neck may cause such a blanket to rub and chafe the withers.
The present invention is a horse blanket including a panel structure with right and left shoulder portions. The shoulder portions of the panel structure are configured to lie upon a horse""s shoulders when the blanket is worn by a horse of a size corresponding to the size of the blanket. A withers portion of the panel structure is located between the shoulder portions. The withers portion is configured to have a free-standing condition spaced upward out of overlying contact with the horse""s withers when the blanket is thus worn by the horse. This avoids chafing of the withers.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the withers portion of the panel structure comprises a triangular withers panel having two peripheral sides that lie upon the horse at opposite sides of the withers. The withers panel is fixed to the shoulder portions of the panel structure by sewn seams extending along the two peripheral sides of the withers panel. The panel structure in the preferred embodiment further includes right and left side panels which are interconnected, and which define the right and left shoulder portions, respectively.